Twisted Love
by bieberFEVERR
Summary: Rose will always love Dimitri and nothing will ever change that.. or will it.In this story find out the answer Rose has been hiding from herself. Will she ever find the one? Set after blood promise and after Rose graduates and moves to the court with Liss
1. Defective Bond

***This story is set after blood promise... and sorta halfway through Sprit bound. Its basically after Rose graduates and moves to the court with Lissa!***

**Welcome to the best story you will ever read in your entire life. Well... at least I hope so. I haven't wrote fan fiction for ages... in fact I haven't wrote any stories at all for ages so forgive me if I am a little rusty :) I do hope you all enjoy this fan fiction and guys please remember to review IT MAKES ME HAPPY INSIDE. Ugh I'm such a loser... ha-ha here we go !**

**Disclaimer – All of the wonderful Vampire Academy novels and characters belong to the talented Richelle Mead. I do not own them, I'm just borrowing the characters. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN THEM !**

Chapter 1 – Defective bond

I knew I would always love Dimitri, my former instructor/lover that recently turned Strigoi .I knew nothing would ever change that but while I was around Adrian it was like our loved had temporarily been numbed. I was happy... at least for now.

"I love you little Dhampir" Adrian mused, looking completely and utterly happy with the sight of me. I would be too if I was him. I was sitting on his lap wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and my extremely short pyjama shorts.

"I love you too" I managed to say with a smile on my face. After my broken romance with Dimitri I never thought I would say those words to anyone else in the entire world, but with Adrian it felt so right... Saying this made me drift off into a different memory a memory of where the love of my life... or should I say former love of my life wasn't a Strigoi. A memory where we were in love and nothing could ever tear us apart. A memory that was now in the past.

"Are you okay little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, with a confused look painted across his sexy face. Adrian Ivashkov, a Moroi who was also the great-nephew of the queen was extremely good looking. He always dressed with style and his brownish hair always had a messy yet stylish look to it.

"Yeah I was just thinking" I answered as honestly as I could.

"Speaking of thinking, I was actually doing some thinking myself" He said, grinning at me. "I think you should attend a party with me tonight."

"What kind of party?" I said trying to look as happy as possible, but when Adrian Ivashkov said the word party it was never good. I secretly feared he would drag me off to one of his prestigious royal events where lowly Dhampir's like myself were frowned upon when they attended.

"Don't worry it's not a royal meeting or anything" He said, with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

I sighed with relief, the thought of attending one of those made me cringe.

"It's a royal party!" Adrian said, the stupid smile still stuck to his face.

I grimaced. "What's the difference, they are both filled with extremely stuck up Moroi" I said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed, "That is me and my family you're taking about and besides this party is only for the younger royals. No old people allowed. On the plus side, there will be heaps of alcohol there"

"Oh great! A royal drink up I can't think of anything else I would rather attend" I said sarcastically laughing at the thought of half the royals drunk.

"Something like that" He said, getting up from underneath me and buttoning up his shirt. "I'll pick you up at seven"

He winked at me and left my room, leaving me to ponder on the thought of what to wear. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, rummaging through me wardrobe trying to find something 'formal' enough.

Sure enough a few minutes later a heard a knock on my door. I answered it to find a gangly Moroi with a medium sized box in his hand.

"For you Guardian Hathaway" He said, gesturing for me to take to box.

I thanked him and sat on my bed wondering who on earth would be sending me a package. There was a little card attached to the box. I pulled it out of the envelope and read it.

_Little Dhampir,_

_I thought you might be after something to wear tonight. Don't forget I'll be there at 7. Be ready. I can't wait to see you in this ;)_

_Love Adrian_

_xox_

I sighed realising he must have got me something to wear tonight and knowing his standards I probably wouldn't want to wear it.

I was wrong.

I pulled the dress out of the box and held it up to look at it. It was the sexiest dress I had ever seen in my entire life. It was made of a silky black material with a zipper running all the way down the middle. The only problem was that I could tell that it was extremely short. Typical Adrian. I put my hand back into the box and found a black clip with a bow attached to it to wear in my hair and some shiny black heels. I smiled at the thought of Adrian putting so much thought into what I was going to wear when I was sure he would most likely just want to take off me clothes.

I had about an hour until seven so I thought I would give Lissa a quick visit through the bond. I slipped into her head expecting to be overwhelmed by her emotions, feeling what she felt, experiencing everything just as she did. But I didn't. I could still see through her eyes as if I was her but all of her thoughts were blocked.

It was strange.

I pulled out of her head confused. _What just happened?_ I asked myself. Since when did Lissa know how to block things from me, and what on earth was she hiding?

I shook the worry away, thinking it was just one of her crazy ideas of trying to surprise me. I slipped on my dress, it was as perfect as I thought it would be, it clung to me in all the right places and made my curvy figure look fantastic. My hair sat in perfect curls on my head and the black bow matched the dress perfectly. The shoes made my legs look much longer and suited me very well. It was six fifty when I finished applying my make-up to perfection. It was unusual for me to be able to dress up seeing as was I was a guardian and all but I jumped at the chance.

Before Adrian arrived I tried to slip into Lissa's head again but I was still unable to access her thoughts because of the block.

I pulled out of her head, just as confused I was before when there was a knock on my door. I pulled it open to find Adrian standing there holding a bunch of red roses

"Aw" I exclaimed taking the bunch of flowers from him and placing them on the desk behind me. I kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away to finally get a good look at me and his eyes widened. I knew I looked good in this dress and he just confirmed this.

"Wow..." He said breathlessly, not taking his eyes off me. "You look so sexy..."

"Thanks to you" I said, giving him the sexiest smile I could.

"Oh my god Rose Hathaway, you melt me" he said putting his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep, intense kiss. The kiss intensified as he moved his hand further and further down my back, pulling my dress up my leg as he went. His lips were so sweet I felt like I was drowning in his sweetness. I finally broke the kiss and I pulled down my dress leaving him wanting more. That made two of us.

"You know... we could go the party a little late..." He said gesturing to the bed.

"Come on," I said lacing my fingers through his as I pulled him out of my room and shut the door.

"You are so sexy it hurts me sometimes" He said, grinning at me as we walked off together, but it wasn't him I was thinking about. It was Lissa and the way she had blocked her thoughts from me... was it on purpose or was it unintentional... that would haunt me all night.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it ! :) I should be posting my next chapter very very soon. I'm talking tomorrow. :) Love you guys.**

**Cheers,**

**AshleyIvashkovx**


	2. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie

**Hey all :) Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) I'll try to update this story regularly so I don't keep you all waiting. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 2 – Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

Adrian said he was taking me to a party.

He lied.

It was more like a festival. The party was in a very exquisite part of the court. It was held in a hall that was leading out to some kind of backyard, with fountains and perfectly groomed shrubs. Everything looked like it cost a million bucks. There were waiters and waitresses everywhere bringing around fancy drinks to the royals who already seemed too drunk. The most elite of the elite royals were here and I felt just a tad out of place. Guardians were informed of this party but weren't present; the only Dhampirs that attended were those who were guests of royals, like myself.

The waiters and waitresses were passing around all these different coloured drinks that were in cocktail glasses with sugar coated rims. I thought the purple ones looked quite appealing. I picked one up of the tray of one of the passing waitresses and took a sip. It tasted like grape flavoured lollies. I loved it. Adrian didn't take anything to drink; he just stood there watching me sipping my drink with a guilty sort of look on his face.

"What? Not drinking Mr. Ivashkov? I would have thought it would be the first thing you did when you walked in the door." I said smiling at him while drinking my very addictive drink.

"Nah, these drinks are weak as shit. You should know by now that I'm not into weak shit little Dhampir." He said, looking away from me as he spoke.

"Really? It looks really strong to me" I said confusedly, knowing I could taste a very strong tang of vodka, but the sweetness covered it up.

"Yeah, they are weak. Trust me I can tell." He said nervously.

I didn't get what was up with him and I didn't like it at all. But I shrugged gulping down the rest of my candy flavoured drink seeing as Adrian said it was weak.

"Lissa's here" he said, pulling my arm over to where she was standing. For a moment I wondered how he could sense that she was there and then I realised that spirit users can sense other spirit user's auras.

I picked up another of those candy drinks sculling most of it on the way over there.

"You look like you're enjoying those" Adrian said, laughing "Don't worry, you could have about twenty of them and not even be tipsy."

"Hmm, well you learn something new every day" I said, gulping down the rest of my drink and picking up another of the passing waiter.

"Rose, I'm glad you could come" She said giving me a tense sort of smile and hugging me.

"Hey Liss," I said returning her hug. "What's up with you, you look nervous"

She looked as regal as ever, just like usual. Her platinum hair was tied up into a high bun and she wore a long baby pink dress that was covered in sparkles. She looked like the princess that she was.

I didn't feel like telling her I could get into her thoughts and tell why she was nervous as I knew she would have got pissed because I was in her head invading her thoughts. She had a drink in her hand, the same kind as mine, which looked untouched.

"These drinks are good aren't they?" She asked me, taking a sip and cringing at the taste.

"Yeah, seems like you love them" I laughed, sculling down all of the drink I had in my hand.

"Rose..." Lissa said cautiously eyeing my drink

"What?" I asked, picking up my third drink and sculling it as fast as I had picked it up. They were so addictive.

"Nothing..." She said with a nervous laugh "I just think your gross that's all, your sculling them like they are normal drinks."

"They don't have much alcohol in them" I said, struggling to find my feet. It felt like the room was spinning. I let out a loud laugh that gained me a weird look from those around me. I turned around to reach for another drink when I bumped straight into Eddie.

"Eddie!" I said pulling him into a hug. "Nice to see you here"

"Are you alright Rose?" Eddie asked, with worried look painted across his face. "You look a little drunk."

I missed the sweet grape taste on my lips so I reached for another drink, sculling that one as well.

"How many of those have you had?" Eddie asked, with the worried look growing more.

I chucked the empty cup on the table beside me "That would be me forth I think..."

"Oh god." Eddie exclaimed. "Rose that's enough you can't have anymore"

"Why?" I asked him, my head spinning around like crazy. "It's not like they have much alcohol in them."

"Rose, these are the strongest drinks in the whole place. They are nearly straight vodka and you have had way too many!" He said, stopping me from grabbing another when the passing waiter smiled at me holding out his tray.

I laughed at him looking so clueless. "Eddie, they are weak. Adrian told me"

"Well Adrian was wrong." Eddie said with a serious look on his face as he grabbed my arm to steady me. "Rose you're really drunk"

"I am...not" I said pausing to laugh.

Eddie sighed "I'm taking you back to your room"

I turned to Adrian and Lissa, "Don't let him take me; I want to stay and drink more grape drinks" By this point I was laughing in hysteria.

"I thinks its best little Dhampir" Adrian said, looking happy that I was leaving.

"Fine, go away then. Come on Eddie" I said to him grabbing his arm and walking off with him.

"Be careful Rose" Eddie said, putting his arm around my waist to steady me.

As soon as his hand touched me, it was electrifying. I'm pretty sure he felt it too because he stiffened.

As soon as we come up to my room Eddie opened the door and stumbled in.

"I don't get how I become so ...drunk" I said, gesturing for Eddie to come in. He hesitated.

"I don't think I should stay Rose" he said cautiously.

"No! Stay" I said smiling sweetly.

Eddie came in and stood next to me. He looked me up and down, it was almost as if he was checking me out for the first time and liked what he saw but I think it was just the drunk delusions.

It struck me then that any time I was in trouble or needed _anything_ Eddie was always there through thick and thin. No matter what.

"Eddie why do you care about me so much?" I asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"You know Rose, ever since Mason died; I have felt as if I had to protect you, like it was my destiny or something." He said this with so much emotion on his face that I felt as if I was going to get knocked over. I was shocked.

"That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me" I said. I looked at Eddie, but I didn't see the best friend that I could count on for anything, I saw him differently for the first time. I saw him as sexy. It shocked me for a second, but I realised that he was the kind of guy I needed, one that would do anything for me. I slide my hand over his and felt like a jolt of electricity that ran through us as soon as our hands touched and I'm sure he felt it too.

He did.

I laced my fingers through his, moving closer to him at the same time.

"Rose... This is wrong" he said cautiously but he still looked like he wanted it.

I climbed on top of him and kissed his cheek, slowly moving my kisses down to his neck. His breathing increased and I knew this was right.

"Rose...please..." He said, trying really hard not to feel pleasure from my kisses. "You were Mason's girlfriend, this isn't right."

"I know you want me" I said unbuttoning his shirt, "And I want you too"

He moved toward me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. It was filled with so much passion and so much intensity I was nearly blown away. Our bodies moved together, so there was literally no space between us. Our kiss intensified... and then he pulled away. I felt like the kiss had completely sobered me up, like it had awakened me from my drunken state.

Eddie sighed. "Rose, you are extremely sexy but that was wrong. Very wrong and it will never _ever_ happen again. I don't think of you like that"

He got up and walked out of my room leaving me dazed. _Had that just happened? _ I asked myself. It was rare for guys to reject me like that, but when they did it crushed me.

I did the next best thing I could think of. I tried to visit Lissa through the bond, trying to get an insight of where she was and then I realised that I couldn't reach her because alcohol numbed the bond.

I sighed, collapsing on my bed, tired as anything and for the second time of my life, I felt completely rejected by a guy I really wanted. Sometimes it sucks to be Rose Hathaway.


End file.
